Variants of mouse myeloma cells have been isolated in order to study the expression of immunoglobulin genes. Variants with changes in the structure of their antigen binding site arise at a high frequency suggesting that it is possible to somatically generate antigen binding diversity in cultured cells. Constant region variants also arise indicating that this genetic instability is not restricted to the variable region at least in myeloma cells.